


Rise Together

by QuintessentialShip



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Deserved Better, F/M, Fix-It, Movie: Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Reylo - Freeform, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Fix-It, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21881743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintessentialShip/pseuds/QuintessentialShip
Summary: SPOILERS for Star Wars: The Rise of SkywalkerSaw the movie and I had to write a super short fix-it!  I just need my boy Ben to be happy, ya hear?  Takes place during/after THAT smile.
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 46





	Rise Together

Ben smiled at Rey, a smile that held the warmth of every star. For the first time, he felt wondrously whole. Gone were the creeping whispers of Snoke, Palpatine and every Sith telling him that he was vile and unforgivable. Now there were only his own thoughts in his head, and Rey in front of him, feeling warm and alive.

Rey smiled back at him. She finally felt truly known. 

Ben pulled her in close again and rested his chin on her shoulder. He closed his eyes and inhaled a deep breath, a breath that went beyond his lungs and into his very soul. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her cheek into his hair. This was home. 

Somewhere on the other side of the galaxy, knowing that her only son had finally found peace, Leia’s body released itself to become one with the Force.

\-----------------------------

Rey and Ben slowly made their way toward the x-wing and tie fighter, which stood like two sentinels on the plains. Ben’s arm wrapped around her shoulder, and Rey’s arms wrapped around his waist. He leaned into her, struggling on his broken leg. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, looking up at him. Fighting Palpatine and being resurrected had left her too drained to heal him.

“Don’t be. It will be fine,” he assured her as they came to a stop in front of the tie fighter. She helped him lean into the wing, releasing her embrace but staying close in his space.

“I have to see my friends,” she said softly. She knew that Finn, Poe and Chewie were alright, but that didn’t stop her from wanting to put her arms around them. 

“I know,” he replied. Ben’s dark eyes locked onto hers. There was a seriousness in his gaze. “You understand why I can’t go with you.”

“Yes,” she nodded. Leia forgave Ben, Rey could feel it. Such is the gift of mothers, to forgive their children. But the rest of the Resistance would offer no such grace to the former Kylo Ren.

“I’ll come and find you, after,” she said, taking his hand in hers and rubbing her thumb gently on his knuckles.

“You’ll know how.” Ben placed his hand on her cheek pulled Rey in for a gentle kiss. When they pulled apart he had a small smile and that spread up to the crinkles by his eyes.

Her heart felt squeezed as she returned his smile with her own.

“I’ll see you soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing Ben Solo smile was worth the whole movie, but 3 seconds later I was yelling in my head "OH COME ON!" So this is how I wanted it to end! Thank you for reading!!


End file.
